Ten
by duchesstonette
Summary: Ten drabbles about Fuugen and probably some side stories.
1. I: Bowl Brawls

**A/N: Good morrow my dear friends! Okay, so right after I watched SamCham I thought "Do other people ship Mugen and Fuu?" Therefore, I sought on a quest to find fanfics about them, and I was like WHOA IT REALLY IS A THING! I ship them hard now for what reason? You may ask, yes there is a bit of chemistry but I have noticed that they don't really complement each other, with Fuu being whiny, and Mugen being too gruff, they'll only get on each other's nerves, but that is the fun bit about them, you can get to develop their character! WHOO.**

 **I will gladly accept criticism (I know it will hurt though ahaha huhu). Again, I don't expect many reviews, although I do wish I could get some and yah.**

 **Also dedicated to my friend for supporting me. THANK YOU FRIEND! Do your best in your stories and DON'T PROCRASTINATE. We can do this.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _small potatoes: Ten also means heaven in japanese, so you know double meanings._

* * *

 **∞Drabble I: Bowl Brawls∞**

3

.

2

.

1…

Begin!

Udon noodles were viciously grasped by wooden chopsticks.

Chopsticks wrestled.

As if merely inhaling air, they consumed the food without mercy.

.

.

" _This…is…mine! Akk no!"_

Teeth gritting, the tramp forcefully reclaimed the tofu.

" _I'm not gonna let you sleep with bombshells tonight!"_ Fuu voiced out.

Horrified eyes shot at them from the streets of Nagasaki. _"_ _I-is this what they call sharing?_ _"_ The indigo-donned man wondered, but just resumed in doing his job.

.

.

Their eyes blazed at each other as they continue to gulp down the spicy kitsune udon. Brows crossed, as well as the wooden sticks which nearly broke out of the tight clasps from their fingers.

He slurped the slippery noodle.

She slurped back.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eyes ignited with astonishment when they found themselves not an inch apart, nor a millimeter apart from each other.

In fact, _there was no gap._

* * *

She felt her ribcage jabbing out when her stomach growled. "Oi, how much ye got?" The ebony-haired tramp said in his accustomed croaky voice.

"5 mon," she said after pulling out 5 brass coins from her kimono. A scowl was directed to her, before he beckoned to a vendor's stall. "Let's buy some udon there. Dough's on you." _Of course,_ she presumed. _Typical Mugen._

"Oi skin'ead, how much for one bowl?" The indigo-donned senior shot the vagabond a foul look from the epithet addressed to him. A smack was what he earned and the girl immediately voiced an apology after.

"5 mon." He retorted.

"EHH?!" The woman scratched her head, reaching for the pouch with her hard-earned money (which was barely worth any value)

"Aissh," Nose twitching, the tramp crossed his arms, blatantly hoisting his feet on the table top. "Guess, no udon for you little bi-" A hand landed on his head for the second time, albeit neither blow affected his hardheadedness.

"We'll share, ojiisan." Hesitatingly, she muttered yet managed to spread a smile across her face.

"Hell, I wouldn't share with yo-"

 _Bam,_ his face landed on the alder table.

* * *

In synchrony, their stomachs churned as they exchanged cloudy breaths. She gaped at his dark savage eyes, somehow unravelling to a brighter shade of slate. He saw her shiny chocolate eyes, mirroring his _despicable lowlife self,_ unlike _her._ Something undefined filled their cores, The spice from the udon? The bile of repugnance? Or the ounce of intoxicating longing compelling them to _stay_?

 _Definitely not the longing._

Realization occurred to them. In unison, they broke off the contact, wide-eyed still after the fluke.

"EW. PUWEH, FWEH." She almost gagged from the remnants of the food stuck in her throat, as well as the 'revolting' taste of the tramp's mouth. "Just pretend that never happened." Her voice trembled, cheeks flushed which he thought was a response from the spicy dish.

"Yea, right," Gruffly, he retorted, while biting his inner cheek. Slumping on the wooden seat, he crossed his arms but again and sprawled comfortably. "Shoulda asked four-eyes."

"But, he said he didn't have any money." She said as her lips pursed. Avoiding any close contact was the only thing she could settle for at the moment.

Meanwhile, a tall pale man arranged his glasses. He reached for a small pouch, ample with coins resonating small peals as he shook it. "Hmm…" Wee a smirk adorned on his mouth before looking back to see Fuu and the tramp at the vendor's stall.

* * *

 **A/N: _Jin knows. . .huehue._ So what did you think? I hope it isn't weird ahaha. Update frequency may vary, as I've said in my profile. I hope you enjoyed! YEY**

 **By the way, do you see the reference? Fuu and the tramp lol.**

 **Don't forget to follow/fav and have a nice day!**

 **\^_^/**


	2. II: Raining Reminiscer

**A/N: Good morrow buddies! So yey, new upload! I hope you enjoy, my good people. :D**

 _small potatoes: Hizen province was an old province in Japan in the area of Saga and Nagasaki perfectures_

* * *

 **∞Drabble no. 2: Raining Reminiscer∞**

 _Lightning split the sky._

Nimbus clouds rolled over the milkshake sky, gradually dissipating the light blue hue into a dark slate. Aloft were flocks of birds, flying to another area. Slowly, crystalline drops showered, from a light drizzle, to wet pouring rain, just enough for the citizens of the Hizen province to take out umbrellas.

Before his ebony hair could get too wet down, the spiky-haired Mugen brought about his rouge cherry blossom-accented crimson umbrella and held it up towards the sky, sheltering only himself, as if his companion beside him never existed. The brunette, now nearly soaked, stood a respectable distance beside her bodyguard. (Some bodyguard he is)

"HAH. You gonna let yo ass get soaked? Mind bringing an umbrella next time, dumb broad." Mockingly he spoke and even stuck out his tongue, which left the girl too worked up on keeping her anger intact.

"I-I'm already used to it." Fuu began, "and you know, I really, REALLY LOOOOOVVEEEE rain so much. I would ac- ACHOO!" She sneezed unintentionally, taking the vagrant slightly aback. A frown embedded on her face. The idea of rain actually made her revolt.

Everything was just straight soaked up and muddy. Clothes were sticking, and hair was wet down in coffee locks. The storm was entirely bothersome, especially the darkness it brings. Gloom welled up within her as more rain drops fell. She felt it seething and somehow, she can sympathize with it. It mirrored all the hate. Her hate for that phantasmal (?) Sunflower samurai for leaving them, as helpless as they were, questions unanswered. Maybe they were just dreams, all those moments in the past, at least she wished they were.

 _Lightning split the sky after thunder growled._

Inadvertent tears slid down her puffed cheeks. Muffled sniffs were barely noticeable amidst the storm. "Achoo!" Her sneeze broke the silence, apart from the bellowing of thunder.

Mugen scratched his head and eyed her at the corner of his vision. After she removed the two hair pins which barely even held her hair up to a side ponytail, her hair aimlessly tangled in wet, darker chocolate locks across her nape. Her stare trailed from the muddy dirt path beneath them, to the overcast sky spattering beads of water.

These droplets trickled down her smooth face, which somehow radiated an evanescent glow, lasting only a few seconds before he noticed her lips trembling; a signal for one's dissembling (is she crying?). He bit his inner cheek, breaking his gaze off the seemingly frail figure and saw that they were heading for a small stone bridge over the river.

Quivering profusely, the soaked girl crossed her arms to her sides, rubbing them gently to try to enable warmth to enter her body.

"ahh-AKK, ACHH-"

A huge warm hand caused her to scuttle to the side, interrupting another sneeze. Out of astonishment, she nearly yelped, yet at the sight of cerulean-ringed arms, the woman settled down, a dab of rouge splaying across her face. He removed his scarlet haori garment and coated it on her shoulders, glad that it was big enough to cover her petite frame. As the rain grew heavier, beads of water from the shallow river underneath the stone bridge splashed on them. More tightly did he clutch on her shoulder as to lean her closer to his side. A small smile was etched on her face, while the vagrant still held a gruff look.

"Ain't this a once in a lifetime opportunity from a sexy guy like me? Embrace it, girlie."

Mugen shot a sneer at her which earned him an eye roll from Fuu. "For an honest second there, I thought you were sincere." Her head leaned atop his shoulder on its own before his blood pressure increased a wee bit. Skimpily he chuckled, as he squeezed her shoulders, without the slight intention of hurting her.

"Whatever. There won't be a next time." He uttered, attempting to goad her.

Her smile decreased to a resting face. Unknowingly, (but again), her hand lingered to his side, eyebrow-raising it was for the man, as he was caught off guard by the thumping of his heart. Albeit, he let it stay there as they continued walking under the rain, which was now a tad subsided. Thunders ceased to roar. Lightning stopped striking.

Rain still fell, yet warmth emanated as the glowing disc up in the sky had unravelled itself from the gravel-grey cotton clouds.

* * *

 **A/N: Yehey, what do you think? I hope there weren't any holes. I know one, so Fuu should've started ranting when Mugen didn't share an umbrella lol. She is a bit out of character here.**

 **Strange though, when I was writing this it started raining XD. But it's still hot here, ayy Manila. I figured that I had a slight problem in specifying the speaker before, and it probably confused readers, so I tried to work on that. I hope it worked for this one. I also didn't really edit this too much so please forgive your royal highness for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading my good citizens! Please, if you could or would like to, review and give criticisms as such or just give compliments! I would really appreciate that and yah. I'm just gonna lie on my bed and sleep. Ugh, am I so sleep-deprived for some reason. Lol, let's just laugh about it and sleep.**

 **And as always,**

 **Have a nice day! \^3^/ *falls asleep on laptop, oh wait my epithet,**

 **~theduchess**


	3. III: Delusive Demise

**A/N:Good morrow! Kunichiwa, wait what. So here is the third drabble. So this took me longer to write, as I was running out of ideas like argh. I researched for so many friggin stuff about Japan and folklore and. . .weird stuff. The original idea was really weird, and so i scrapped it (it hurt), but we have to move on (oh, the feels). I thought I should incorporate about Japan's history and folklore into this because SamCham is a historical anime per se, so why not do that? I'm actually pretty proud of this one, though I'm not sure if my grammar is correct 'cause I don't have a beta reader oh no. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this, so. . .begin!**

* * *

 **∞Drabble no. 3: Delusive Demise**

Black feathers that belonged to three crows were shed on him. The crows leered at him from lofty branches, which grew from the stem of a tree. A tree with nothing but lifeless roots. Not a vestige of green was left from it. Again and again the crows cawed, becoming faster by the second.

Ominous silhouettes appeared before him. Two to be exact. As likely as not, they had human bodies with animal heads. One had two horns on its head, the other a long mane. Both glowered at him. Barely he could decipher their eyes, which were bright red orbs flashing at him, and he reckoned they showed of wrath.

" _Caw. Caw,"_ the crows went.

Everything around him started to fog. The ghostly smokes emanated and brightened up the environs of the dark forest. The brightness seemed awry. His subconscious was but a lake of black waters.

" _Caw. Caw,"_ the crows went.

He bid them hello with a smile, although he never wanted to see them anyway. He lay stiff and stark on the boggy soil, where his clothes were glued on. He felt rigid and in an attempt to move, he almost broke his bones, save the sticks and stones.

 _What the hell. It's too early._

The soil grew hot, and hotter as few seconds passed, or a few months. Fire bellowed from the earth, as well as his eyes. It scorched his skin, making his hands bleed. The wounds festered, spilling a mass of blood on the ground. Fortunately, he was able to move his hands. They trembled as he raised them and as he saw them, he caught himself in a slight shock. So profusely they bled, that it seemed inhuman.

 _How many men had he killed?_

.

.

 _Should he repent for his sins?_

.

.

No,

.

.

for acrimony had numbed his humanity soulless. He was the epitome of devil himself. He shall not concede, not when he never did.

Fists attempted to clench as the memories seeped through his mind. All his life he partook in the of the survival of the fittest. _Kill or be killed._ Those are the rules.

The independent island, filled with dead tree roots splayed around, as well as dead men, those _ugly_ wounds marring the faces of men and women alike, angered him so. He had always dreamt of a better living when he was younger, however, fate was such a trickster. Instead, quagmires of sulking, betrayal, and skirmishes were condemned for him.

Perhaps the ones across the sea lived on beds of roses, whilst on the land they step on they took slumbers on beds of blood. They probably sat on gold with their opulent bosoms, while they sat on thorns, piercing their scrawny legs.

 _The fire roars louder._

.

 _._

 _Why?_

 _._

 _._

The question too much asked that it sounded rhetorical, though it never was answered. _And never will be._

Perhaps, it wasn't early too early anymore. He reckoned _it was time,_ and just embraced it like a good friend. _Damn me to hell for all I care,_ he gnashed his teeth.

The blurs started to sharpen. Features were more distinguishable. He was certain that the figures before him had human bodies, though their heads were of animals. One had a head of an ox, the other a horse, both carrying weapons of killing and wearing armors.

" _Caw. Caw. Caw,"_ the crows went.

.

.

All of a sudden, his fists clenched. He flung himself upwards, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He attempted to threaten them, though they did not flinch and just remained their red orbs gazed upon him.

The picture started to turn hazy. Their features blurred and the flames were gradually extinguished. It became chilly all of a sudden, and freezing after a few minutes, or a few years. The roots gnarled and crawled towards him, and sprouted tiny pink flowers. The two figures moved further and further away, and he chased them. He furrowed his eyebrows, and gripped his sword too hard that his knuckles seemed bleached.

Pink flowers blossomed and danced as they fell, their petals billowing amid the wind. Teeth gritting, he ran towards the figures, although the more he neared them, the further they went. The three crows fluttered their wings, shedding black feathers everywhere that burnt as they reached the ground in spite of the frigidness.

" _waC. waC. waC,"_ the crows went.

The figures came to a halt at some point, and he was able to catch up. He mustered all his strength in gathering force as he swung his sword. They were right in front of him, their red eyes blazing at him. He was ready for a final blow and then he flung his sword towards them. The sword approached the figures, albeit, their eyelids slowly closed and then. . .

.

.

.

He opened his eyes and jolted upwards.

Sighing, he lay back down on the futon and propped his hands underneath his head. A trace of pink dashed from the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a girl with a perturbed look on him.

"Mugen, are you okay?" She voiced out. "Hah? You've been spying on me, bi**h?" He teased with a smirk. "OI! You've been blabbering weird things since last night. You think I won't be worried?" She shouted at him. "The f**k. Just get the hell out of 'ere." He gestured her to go away and she did, with heavy stomps and mumbles.

.

.

 _The hell, can't you just take me away?_ He pondered. He raised his hand, the one that Fuu checked on a long time ago.

"How did you get cut up like this?" She asked in a tone of worry while scoping on his bloody hand. "It's just a scratch-" Mugen deadpanned and pulled his hand away. "It's worse than scratches!"

He stared at his hand and pondered about his dream. Those _bloody hands,_ the _two figures,_ and the three _crows,_ and also the last bit of his dream where the flowers blossomed. That particular shade of pink rang a bell to him, then he wondered why he never went _there,_ or wherever he may have ended up in.

.

.

 _Pink flowers._ He wondered with a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! So that's it. The drabble that took me 2-3 days to write. Whew. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and you know why pink? Yah, it's Fuu, with her pink kimono and all. She is _the reason why._ ;) I'll be writing the potatoes below. I think they are a big part of this chap. so. . .**

 _Big potato: **Oxhead and horseface** ~Two guardians of the underworld in Chinese mythology. The first beings a dead soul encounters upon entering the underworld._

Okay, not really Japanese folklore, sorryy, but Ryukyu (Mugen's home land) is an independent kingdom and it has more ties with China than Japan.

 _Big potato: **Three crows** ~The number three is often associated with death, as well as crows. Ironically, crows can also symbolize life magic, and mystery of creation, including several other meanings: Destiny, alchemy, higher perspective, being fearless and audacious. _

_Big potato: **Hands bleeding** ~ symbolizes guilt_

 _Big potato: Mugen was a "wokou" (Japanese pirates/dwarf pirates). These Wokou mostly invade the coastlines of China, Japan and Korea. Life was pretty tough for these pirates as they are hunted down for their indecent acts. (correct me if I'm wrong)_

 **Okay so that's the end of it. I'll leave the rest to you ;)**

 **As always, have a nice day to you laddie/lassie!**

 **~theduchess**


	4. IV: Merciless Mission

**A/N: Good morrow peeps! Okay so here you go. I hope it's okay if this is a bit long. NO, WHY DID IT BECOME SO LONG THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, OH WELL. Just, please read it and review if you would like. There will be part two. Please enjoy this I think it's weird and I don't really do my research so bare with me pls.**

 _ **Small potatoes:**_ _Machi-Bugyō were samurai officials of the Tokugawa shogunate in Japan. They were involved in tax collection, policing, and firefighting, also they play a number of judicial roles._

 _I don't know if this is where people take people in courts but oh well._

 _ **Small potatoes:**_ _A Japanese device to scare away animals which pose threats to agriculture._

 _You know those bamboo thingies and then there is water that comes out of it? Yah that's the one._

* * *

 **∞Drabble IV: Merciless Mission∞**

 _ **-Part one of two-**_

"So we meet again." The elder retorted with a smirk.

". . ."

Both were on their highest guards, ready to take offense at any second. The other man sighed, collecting calm for himself. His long black hair draped across his neck, slightly wafting amidst the gentle breeze. Meanwhile, the other man, eyebrow quirking, smiled smugly at him and grabbed the pommel of his katana.

A gentle breeze blew between them as they stood nearly ten feet apart. Ferns, wildflowers, and leaves swayed, and yet they remained still as if their feet were rooted to the soil. Neither fidgeted, and they stood like statues. Although seemingly motionless, their hearts, as well as temples, pounded. Sweat caused both their keikogis to stick on their backs, and hairs to stick on their necks. The ronin with glasses tiptoed on his geta, and imitated the pommel grasping.

 _A distant echo of a shishi-odoshi's drips was heard._

Suddenly, blades clanged from unsheathing. In course with the wind, the men swiftly lunged for each other, and a clangor was heard even in the depths of the forest. Birds were sent out flying away.

* * *

 _Earlier that day. . ._

Puffing out a cloud of air, Jin sat still on a huge rock above the silent lake, cogitating on his philosophies with his eyes closed.

 _To catch a fish you must think like one, see like one._

He opened his eyes, taking a glance on the waters filled with eels and gudgeons. He stared at his reflection, gazing upon his typically cold mien. With the swish of a fish's tail, the water rippled, distorting his mirrored face. Squinting his eyes, the ronin observed the movements of the fish, and pondered on how to course with it.

He reminisced of the time with his two unpremeditated companions, wherein he struggled to catch a fish by hand. Of all the people he could've ended up with, those two were the least of what he expected. A brute vagabond, a girl with a thick aspiration to find a sunflower samurai, and a blue ronin with glasses, most likely equates to an odd troublesome trio.

A ripple of melancholy dispersed within him as an amber leaf fell atop the waters. He smiled endearingly and arranged his ornamental glasses. He closed his eyes, allowing the wind to softly graze the hairs on his pale skin.

The vicinity remained a tranquil ground. Only the chirping of the birds, washing of the waves to the shore, and his light breathing was heard, as well as the rustling of the trees. The ronin resembled of an effigy. In fact, he could be mistaken at first as an otherworldly creature, unless you look very closely to see that he is human.

 _Rustling._

It wasn't the trees this time.

With his meditation interrupted, Jin leapt off the boulder, and griped the hilt of his katana for guard. Wooden geta clacked on rocks as he stepped on the shore and the water splashed on his black hakama. He turned to scout for the source of the sound, although the rustling didn't recur.

 _Footsteps._

Leaves scrunched underfoot, its source becoming more distant. It came from the west, and headed north. Quietly, the ronin headed to that direction and kneeled to hide in the shrubs. Furrowing his brows, he scouted the area once more. He found a man about his age, hair top knotted with a few hair pins. A yellow streak was hidden somewhere beneath his ebony hair. He had a byzantium haori and a black and white striped hakama. Carefully, Jin squinted his eyes, scrutinizing the man. He was from a political clan.

* * *

Hideki ambled to the nearest oak tree, and sat on one of its roots comfortably. He gazed at the tree's copious leaves with his thin chocolate eyes and sighed. Where could they have went? He asked to himself. He was with his hunting group just this morning. They planned to split in order to easily find a catch. _Day off, huh_. He smiled.

He never thought that Haruto could have done such a thoughtful thing like that. Usually, his brother was crusty and spiteful. His acts often led him to the Machi-Bugyō, albeit, Hideki always saved him from incarceration. Once, Haruto almost killed a man for spilling sake on him.

Propping his arms behind his head, Hideki thought of his brother. Haruto never appreciated him in spite of the countless number of times he saved him. Never could he fathom why. He was just doing his obligations as his brother, right? Now that he was going to inherit the land from his father, he could only ponder on the better future for his brother. Perhaps he'll meet a genteel woman, and they will be engaged to live a happy life, and his a life although not limited to a ton of obligations, will be filled with pride, for his own clan and for the better of many others. _Maybe his brother would love him at that time._

 _Suddenly, a modicum of grey dashed on the corner of his eye._

Hideki immediately turned his head to the side to locate the mysterious being and held his bow's grip tightly for guard. A bead of sweat rolled quickly from his forehead as he heard the leaves susurrate. He waited for more, but it didn't sound for a while.

"Probably just an animal." He reckoned and returned to his original position. Just when he was getting comfortable as he splayed his ams and legs beside the tree, again did a hint of slate don his eyesight. Branches fell from being cut down. _A swordsman._

He jolted upwards and stood up, knowing that it wasn't an animal this time. His knuckles whitened from gripping his bow too tightly. He nocked his arrow on the bow's string, preparing himself for his spontaneous opponent.

 _There it swished once again in the woods._

Thanks to his adequate knowledge and skills, he was able to shoot it, although he was only able to rip a grey piece of fabric from the being. Hideki ambled the area, attempting to find the man. Certainly, it was a man, considering its masculine figure, and is probably a greying man too. His eye movements became fidgety, as more objects were cut down.

His heart knocked neath his chest. _Leaves, branches and even some small trees_ were cut down, albeit, he did not back down, instead he donned a gallant stance. Nearer it went, until the small tree in front of him was cut, catching him in surprise.

 _A dash of slate passed in front of him once more. Hideki aimed for the grey matter. Attempted to shoot it. No avail._

He furrowed his brows at his loss. Lowering his bow, he turned, only to see a wrinkled man. . . _with a katana. Lunging towards him._

Before he could even raise his bow, a smokey indigo dashed in front of him suddenly, resulting in him falling over. He slid on the pile of leaves, which crunched in his clasps. He barely had the time to process what was happening when a clangor reverberated throughout the forest, slightly deafening his ears.

Both the indigo and slate-donned men were sent sledding opposite each other from the impact. Their zori sandals were now smudged with umber sludge, as they sank in the boggy soil. As soon as they lifted their heads, they shot each other looks, the indigo-donned man a chilly gaze, the other a smug look on his face, revealing laughing lines. Hideki laid on the pile of leaves, ever so baffled.

* * *

 _Present. . ._

"It's been a while. I reckon you have honed yourself well in the past two years." Inuyama said whilst trapping Jin's katana with his. Forcibly, Jin freed his sword, and followed an unsuccessful thrust to his sides.

Metals clinked and clanked, not a blade dulled. Inuyama lunged forward, and sliced the through the air, aiming for Jin's head. Jin riposted. Their swords ground each other, igniting a small white spark.

Jin lunged, swung, and shoved while Inuyama shifted his foot backwards, thrusted and riposted. They shifted further along the array of trees, the small ones victimized by failed aims. Hideki followed after them with his bow, brows knitted in confusion.

"Ahh, indeed you have grown. I am much more impressed, although I might as well be resuming to my job." Inuyama smirked with his chapped lips. He was confident in his tone, as if it was all child's play. Jin on the other hand, maintained his cool and kept his focus on the old geezer.

 _Slash, trap, evade._ It went that way for what seems like split seconds. Tree barks were split as well as some branches. Jin targeted a branch large enough to smash a person's head, although Inuyama quickly dodged. "Ahh, I see. You won't back down won't you? Well I guess he said something about killing all those who interrupt. Very well then," he thrusted his sword in a full circle, the reflection of the sun leaving a swish of light. "Let's see how this ends."

At lightning speed, Inuyama lunged and sprung towards Jin, whose eyes widened and arms grew tense. _Slash._ He looked down to see his indigo keikogi, shallowly slit. The old man landed on the ground, his eyes squinting as a sour expression spread across his face. He tsked saying "Perhaps I have overestimated you. Shouldn't you have learned by now?"

The ronin shot back the same sour expression, and sulked to himself knowing he should not make the same mistakes. "Who do you work for this time?" He inquired, before putting on a stance with his knees bent, and hands clutching his katana slightly above brows.

Hideki merely watched by a tree, eagerly anticipating for an answer,an answer that only left his eyes widened and mouth dropping ajar.

Inuyama finally muttered a word, bluntly he said it, albeit, to Hideki, it was one of the greatest revelations.

.

.

.

.

" _Aikawa Haruto."_

That name rang in his ears. "H-haruto?" He muttered, sounding disbelieving.

 _The one who, not once he ever shunned? The one to whom he is willing to exchange his life for? The one who he shared his mother's womb with? His brother, his twin in fact, wanting him dead. . ._

.

.

.

.

.

He knew it all along.

. . .

.

.

.

He sauntered further into the woods, away from the two men who fought.

 _Makes sense._

He had the perfect intuition. He wasn't innocent, though being so didn't help _._ Certainly, it is bound to be revealed at some point. All those times he ignored him, those hurtful words he shot at him, especially when his father announced the who was to be the successor of his wealth, and now THIS just proves him correct _. It was heart wrenching._

Fists clenched, and they were now shuddering with tension. Crystal drops fell on the ground. His mewls turned into whimpers, until he wept uncontrollably. Wiping them with his arms, he only cried even more, until he barely could speak from all his coughing and spluttering.

* * *

" _Haruto-sama!" Hideki happened to stumble upon his brother, who was stuck up on a tree. "Ehh, what do you want? Get out of here! I can do this on my own!" Haruto attempted to reach the lower branch with his right foot, but ended up clinging on the trunk of the tree, because the other branch snapped and fell. As he hugged the tree, his hands scraped on the rough bark, leaving smears of blood._

" _Let me help you! Come on!" He gestured with his arms wide open, as to catch Haruto. "What did I just say?" He snapped. He tried to grab another branch, only to slip down in the process. Gripping the trunk with more force, Haruto's hands only bled more. Tears coursed down the little boy's face, who attempted to muster his courage, which quickly dissipated the moment he looked down. He felt dizzy and immediately averted his eyes. More tears came. "H-Hideki, I'm scared. I'm gonna die." Trembling, Haruto hugged the tree more tightly when he almost slipped._

" _Silly, you won't die." He beckoned at him to come down, and although Haruto hesitated, he eventually let himself fall._

 _As soon as he got up on his feet, he began sobbing again and turned to Hideki to embrace him. "Th-thank you, Haruto." Hideki's eyes widened from stupefaction. His voice was muffled but endearing for the first time, and the last._

* * *

Eyes became swollen from crying, Hideki sat beside a tree and hugged his knees. _Aikawa Hideki._ A man with great power, the heir to vast amount of riches and property. People often feared him for his sovereignty, and now look who's crying. When it comes to his twin, his leniency becomes the best of him.

He grabbed an arrow, holding it up to his face and stared at it with great sorrow. ' _This is what you wanted, right? Why haven't I done this a long time ago?_ He trusted in his intuition that his brother would be an honorable man. That someday, he would be respected, and that his black core will turn into something brighter. _He just knows it._

.

.

"Haruto," He soliloquized, staring upon the heavens, "be a good boy will you?"

His mouth trembled as he held the arrow towards his chest. He smiled as thoughts flashed before him, and before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Come on now, I mean who didn't want to see Inuyama/ Inuyaka come back? I was quite disappointed when he said "We will meet again. In fact, I'm sure we will" and then not do it. That is so not okay, so I made this! Oh gosh it's really bad, this one's kind of a downer I think, I won't be as good as the creators of SamCham. So what do you think? Please review!**

 **Okay so whoo, I'm bad. Is it wrong to kill OC's in your fanfics? I think so. I hope this ain't confusing. Maybe some grammatical errors (like maybe I should get a beta reader). Okay so please await for part two!**

 **and as always,**

 **Have a nice day! :3**

 **(Or maybe this ruined it for you, I'm so sorry ugh I'm so bad.)**


End file.
